


eyes locked, hands locked

by velvetjolyne



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjolyne/pseuds/velvetjolyne
Summary: catra and adora discuss their past, present and future.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	eyes locked, hands locked

They sleep entangled in each other’s arms, like every other night. The nightmares come and go, drowned out with teary-eyes and whispered confessions of love. The hard part is supposed to be over -they saved Etheria and everyone gets a happy ending. But they’ve been fighting for their lives for so long that sometimes, it's hard to remember they’re okay.

I’m okay. You’re okay. Everyone’s okay.

Adora lifts her hand to cup Catra’s face and wipes away the tears with her thumb. 

“Are you feeling better?”

Catra opens her eyes and slowly nods.

“Sorry to keep you up again.”

“Hey, don’t apologise.” Adora’s tone is firm but soft, like if she raises her voice she might scare her away again. 

She remembers last month when Catra retreated into herself most nights. Silent and foggy-eyed, reliving the past. She'd shared some anecdotes with Adora about life at the Horde, but it wasn't hard to tell there was more to it. Memories that even Catra herself didn't want to touch. God knows Adora had some herself. 

Adora moves her hand up Catra's face to rest in her hair, slowly carding through the tufts.

"It's getting long. Are you gonna grow it out again?"

Catra purrs and leans into the touch. She nuzzles her head into Adora's neck, sighing.

"Mmm… maybe. I'm not really sure. Long hair reminds me of Shadow Weaver. Short hair reminds me of Horde Prime" Catra groans and brings a hand up to rub at her face."Maybe I should just shave it all off." 

"I think you'd still look hot."

"Adora!" Catra squeals and pushes Adora away. 

"Aww, come on, are you embarrassed, Kittycat?"

"N-no! And don't call me that!" 

"Come on, you like it!" Adora throws herself onto Catra and plants a kiss on her cheek. "You love me."

Carra softens and a blush spreads across her cheeks. She kisses Adora's forehead tenderly. "Yeah, I do"

"I love you too."

Adora smiles and hugs Catra tighter. 

"I was being serious though. No matter what you do, I'll still want you." 

Catra looks at Adora strangely.She speaks quietly, like speaking any louder would change Adora's mind.

"Really?"

"Of course. I've always wanted you, Catra. A haircut isn't going to change that."

Catra shifts uncomfortably in Adora's arms. She talks into her shoulder rather than to her face. 

"I- when you…" She takes a deep breath and exhales shakily. "I almost didn't come back for you. I feel so guilty now. And stupid. I was so selfish. I didn't want to go back because I thought you'd never love me. Instead of just, you know, trying to help you for the sake of helping."

Catra reaches out for Adora's face. 

"What if there was no-one there in the end. God, what if you…" Her voice catches and the tears start again. "What if you died? And it was my fault?"

"Catra, look at me."  
Adora cups either side of Catra's face and forces her to make eye-contact. 

"Don't ever think, even for a moment, that what happened was your fault." 

Catra places her hand over Adora's and sniffles. 

"We've been manipulated and lied to for as long as we can remember. By the Horde, by Hordak, Shadow-Weaver. Its people like them, evil and manipulative and predatory, that are to blame for everything that happened that day. Awful, terrible people have made you feel like you're nothing. You've been so though so much, but you're still here! And so am I. And I'm never leaving you ever again. Because you mean too much to me."

"Adora.." 

Catra clings to Adora, openly sobbing into her shoulder . 

"I never want to lose you again."

"Me neither."

Eventually, Catra's tears are replaced with fatigue. She feels it down to her bones. She's so tired. Of everything. Except maybe Adora. As her breathing gets slower and her eyes become harder to keep open, she feels Adora kiss the crown of her head. 

"Goodnight, Catra."

They sleep entangled in each other’s arms, like every other night. But this time, the nightmares do not come.


End file.
